Cafetería Inazuma
by MOErus Power x3
Summary: en un festival escolar, los chicos de inazuma montarán una cafetería ... un tanto extraña. Advertencia: YAOI. Varias parejas
1. ¡¡¡¿¿QUE TENEMOS QUE HACER QUÉ!

- Ran y Ryuusei: YUKIKO A VUELTOOO! IRATASHIMASUUUU!

- Yukiko: holaaa. Antes que nada pido perdón por faltar en nuestra primera publicación … gomen …

- Ran: nueva historia!

- Yukiko: advertencia: YAOI! KYAAAAAAA!

- Ryuusei: te toca a ti decir el disclaimer, Yukiko

- Yukiko: … es necesario?

- Ran y Ryuusei: siiiiiii ¬¬

- Yukiko: emmmmm …

- Ryuusei: dilo ya! (mirada asesina) quiero empezar la historia!

- Yukiko: no sé que decir! … (aura depresiva)

Disclaimer: … inazuma eleven pertenece a level-5, pero algún día pertenecerá a las yaoístas fuyoshi del MUNDOOOO! WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (yukiko)

* * *

><p><strong><span>1. ¡¿Qué tenemos que hacer QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?<span>**

Es primavera. En el instituto Raimon se va a celebrar un festival cultural, en el cual los estudiantes tendrían que organizar actividades para entretener a estudiantes de otros institutos y a sus familiares.

Los chicos del equipo de fútbol tenían una actividad asignada por su entrenador, Kudou.

POV (Kazemaru): Esto es una pesadilla! No me puedo creer que nos hagan esto … Y encima Endou está de acuerdo!

POV (Fubuki): cómo me puede pasar esto a mí? Por qué el entrenador nos hace hacer esto? Atsuya se reirá de mi …

POV (Midorikawa): NO LO HARÉEEEEE! NI DE COÑA! ME DA IGUAL EL FESTIVAL! (a excepción de la comida, claro)

POV (Tachimukai): no … no … NOOO QUIERO HACER ESTOOOO! (el pobre Tachi perdió su paciencia, se había enfadado)

POV (Suzuno): ESTÚPIDO NAGUMO! COMO SE ATREVE A REÍRSE DE MÍ … Y POR QUÉ ESTABA SANGRANDO POR LA NARIZ? QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTABA PENSANDO ESE CABEZA DE CHORLITO?

POV (Aphrodi): qué pensará Atsuya sobre esto? … me veré lindoo? Podré llevar alitas? Pero qué estoy pensando?

POV (Kidou): supongo el entrenador Kudou tendrá una buena razón para hacer esto … y por qué el muy idiota de Fudou tuvo que dar la idea?

FLASHBACK:

Los chicos del equipo de fútbol del Raimon estaban tranquilamente entrenando, como hacían todas las tardes por petición del capitán entusiasta, Endou.

- Endou: juguemos al fútbol!

- Goenji: pero ya hemos entrenado suficiente, Endou

De repente aparece Kudou:

- Kudou: tengo algo que comunicaros, chicos. Se va a celebrar un festival escolar dentro de 2 semanas y este equipo tiene que organizar una actividad. Pensad en un tema, y rápido, que lo tengo que comunicar hoy a la administración del festival.

- Endou: un festival de fútbol!

- Kabeyama: y qué se supone que es eso?

- Midorikawa: y por qué no una tienda de helados? (emocionado)

- Hiroto: no me parece tan mala idea

- Todos: NOO! Midorikawa se comerá todo

- Midorikawa: PORQUÉÉÉÉ?

- Fudou: y ya que estamos, porque no montamos una cafetería (sarcástico)

- Kudou: bueno, cogeremos la idea de Fudou

- Todos: QUÉÉÉ?

- Fudou: yo no lo decía enserio, pero bueno … ya que estamos porque algunos de nosotros no se visten de chicas

- Kudou: pues me parece bien, hoy estas creativo

- Todos: QUÉÉÉ?

- Fudou: seguía sin decirlo enserio

- Kudou: bueno, decidamos quien se vestirá de chica, algún voluntario

- Kazemaru: no estará hablando enserio entrenador…

- Kudou: gracias kazemaru ya tenemos un voluntario

- Kazemaru: ehhhhhhh….. Esto…

- Midorikawa: jajajaj, esto va a ser divertido

- Kudou: ya tenemos dos, necesitamos cinco más por lo menos

- Midorikawa y Kazemaru: quuee, esto, como a podido pasar esto

- Fubuki y Tachimukai: no os preocupeis todo saldra bien

- Kudou: ya tenemos dos mas, solo faltan tres

- Tachimukai: ehh… pero, porque (aura depresiva)

- Fubuki: pero yo no me ofrecí voluntario!

- Kazemaru y Midorikawa: nosotros tampoco

- Suzuno: la próxima vez os callais

- Kudou: otro voluntario

- Suzuno: perdone?

- Kidou: entrenador esto no es posibl…

- Kudou: ya solo nos falta uno

- Kidou: porque hablare?

- Aphrodi: (alejandose disimuladamente)

- Kudou: aphrodi, eres el voluntario que faltaba

- Aphrodi: no dije nada

- Kudou: pero intentaste escapar….

- Aphrodi: porque a mi…?

- Kudou: ya estan todos, los elegidos que me acompañen, porque van con las chicas a comprar las prendas; los demás que preparen la concentración para el festival

- Todos los ukes (menos suzuno): buahhhh (llorando a mares)

- Kudou: kabeyama, tu haras de la mascota acompañado de kurimatsu y kogure

- Kabeyama: esto entrenador, yo porque…

- Kudou: eres el más adecuado

- Kogure: ushishishi

- Kazemaru: sera un festival muuyy largo…

- Endou: no pasa nada, te veras bien… quiero decir sera por poco tiempo… jejejeje (ruborizarse)

- Kazemaru: ehhh (sonrojado)

- Midorikawa: quiero un heladoooooo!

- Hiroto: tranquilízate mido-chan

- Midorikawa: buenooo (haciendo un puchero)

- Fubuki: …

- Atsuya: que divertido, te vestiras de chica. Wajajajjaja

- Fubuki: no te rias atsuya….

- Goenji: vamos, atsuya, si te hubiese tocado a ti

- Atsuya: goenji, tu lo que quieres es ver a shirou vestido de chica (risa maléfica)

- Goenji: ca-callate

- Fubuki: ya basta (sonrojado)

(atsuya se aleja)

- Nagumo: (mirando a suzuno, con un derrame nasal) oohhh….

- Suzuno: que miras? Que piensas? Seras pervertido

- Nagumo: mmmm… aaahhh…

- Suzuno: idiota (le da un golpe y lo deja KO)

- Tsunami: tachi te veras muy lindooo

- Tachimukai: (sonrojado) nooo, tu tambien…

- Kidou: porque diste esa estupida idea?

- Fudou: no pense que me tomase enserio

- Kidou: te mataréééé!

- Aphrodi: esto… esto…

- Atsuya: holaaa

- Aphrodi: estoy muy ocupado, no tengo tiempo, que he hecho yo para merecer esto?

- Atsuya: teru-chan , no te deprimas, tampoco cambiaras tanto, ya de por ti pareces una chica

- Aphrodi: que dijiste? (mirada asesina, con un balon en la mano, dispuesto a usar su sabiduria divina contra atsuya)

- Atsuya: no me das miedo …

- Aphrodi: callate (y se va)

FIN FLASHBACK

Las próximas semanas van a ser muuuyyy largas para los ukes…

_FIN_

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones de las autoras:<p>

-Si hemos metido a otra gente que no es del raimon en el equipo.

-Ninguna pareja esta saliendo.

* * *

><p>Ryuusei: si ha sido muy largo el cap<p>

Ran: y mas largo que va a ser wuajaja

Yukiko: asi es mas emocionante, jeje

Ryuusei: bueno… SAYOO!

Ran y Yukiko: dejen reviews y no sean muy duros, please!

Ryuusei: me habeis robado la frase… y dejen reviews!

Ran y Yukiko: no repitas las cosas…


	2. Primer día: Empieza la preparación

Ran: hemos vuelto… jijijijijijiji (cara siniestra)

Yukiko: ya se ha emocionado

Ryuusei: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!... VIVA… volvimos… jijijijijiji

Yukiko: la que me ha caido encima… bueno que se le va a hacer…

Todas: ya esta aquí el nuevo cap de CAFETERIA INAZUMA !

Yukiko y Ran: aquí sufriran mucho nuestros queridos ukes… ahhhhhh! Son tan lindos!

Ryuusei: bueno… sigamos… hiroto… (ahh: baba)

Yukiko: Ran trae la fregona

Ran: voy !

Ryuusei: Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no nos pertenece, pero si nos perteneciera… seria… YAOI! WAJAJAJAJA…

* * *

><p>2. Primer día: Empieza la preparación<p>

Nuestros queridos amigos (menos los siete ukes que están sufriendo en estos momentos …) estaban preparando el edificio para el festival.

- Endou: lalala viva un festival! … espera … podremos jugar al fútbol durante el festival?

- Fudou: lo siento, capitán … pero no! Entre la preparación y el festival estarás al menos un mes sin jugar al fútbol …

- Endou: (como si le hubieran quitado la vida) NOOOOO! POR QUÉ! (llora)

- Fudou: pareces un uke … deja de llorar idiota!

- Hiroto: hablando de ukes … cómo creeis que estarán?

- Kogure: supongo que se estarán divirtiendo … ushishishishishi

...

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial de inazuma town … cuatro chicas (Rika, Touko, Haruna y Aki … las demás gerentes no son de nuestro agrado … y no queremos que se acerquen a los chicos) se estaban divirtiendo mientras que sus siete acompañantes …

- Mido: quiero un helado :D (midorikawa lo arregla todo con un helado)

- Haruna: no puedes hacer eso …

- Mido: por qué?

- Rika: engordarás y no te entrará el vestido …

- Mido: NOOOOOOOO! Maldito festival!

- Kaze: en serio es necesario hacer esto?

- Aki: si, kazemaru-kun

- Fubuki: joooo …

- Tachi: joooo …

- Suzuno: mataré a cualquiera que se ría de mí … haré que corra la sangre!

- Mido: tranquilo cubito de hielo no te sulfures que te vas a derretir …

- Kidou: vamos, dentro de un mes habrá acabado todo …

- Fubuki: kidou, eso no nos anima en absoluto … mira a tachi …

- Tachi: … (haciendo circulitos en el suelo con aura depresiva)

- Aphrodi: … (huyendo disimuladamente … otra vez)

- Rika: a dónde te crees que vas afeminado? (lo agarra del pelo)

- Aphrodi: ahhhh! Mi pelo! Suéltame! (llora)

- Touko: cierto! Es un afeminado!

- Aki: siempre lo ha sido …

- Haruna: … y siempre lo será! (cantando)

- Aphrodi: parad!

...

Volviendo al raimon … Endou seguía barriendo con una aura depresiva recordando su querido balón que fue separado de él a la fuerza … por un interminable mes … a Endou tampoco le gustaba el festival … por ahora …

- Atsuya: bueno … yo me voy! (aburrido)

- Haruya: tú enano! Dónde te crees que vas?

- Atsuya: a mi casa! Esto es muy aburrido! Ni siquiera quería participar en esto!

- Tsunami: es cierto! Yo me voy a surfear! Bye!

- Endou: (sale de su depresión) biennnn! Voy a jugar al fútbol! Espérame baloncito mío! Voy a por ti!

- Fudou: se volvió completamente loco … bueno (tirando la fregona al suelo) me largo …

- Kudou: (llega de repente) aquí nadie se va a ir a ningún sitio! Dentro de nada llegarán los demás para la cena … Tobitaka, Toramaru … preparad la cena

- Tobitaka: hnnnn?

- Toramaru: y eso por qué entrenador?

- Kudou: es tarde, y las chicas volverán con los demás … y yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer

- Goenji: como cuales?

- Kudou : eso a ti no te importa

De repente, llegan los chicos (algunos de ellos depresivos) y chicas (locamente emocionadas) del centro.

- Haruna: chicos… sabeis, cuando tengamos los vestidos ellos estaran adorables

- Aki: es cierto, quedaran muy lindos

- Ukes: ummm, no queremos, no queremos …

- Mido: PORQUEEE?

- Fubuki: no quiero que llegue el dia del festival …

- Mido: tengo hambre … esta lista la comida?

- Kaze: cállate pesado, llevas lamentándote todo el camino de vuelta

(rugido de tripas)

- Mido: ves tu también tienes hambre

- Fubuki: parad ya! me duele la cabeza

- Tachi: … (les mira con una mirada asesina)

- Kaze y Mido: vale paramos, realmente cuando estáis enfadados dais miedo …

- Endou: (recobra el animo) chicos, como os ha ido?

- Ukes: mal …

- Tobitaka y Toramaru: ya esta lista la cena!

- Mido: BIENNN!

Antes de dirigirse al comedor …

Continuará

* * *

><p>- Ryuusei y Yukiko: no tenemos inspiración … (depresión)<p>

- Ran: idiotas … y dejen reviews

- Ryuusei y Yukiko: seran reviews espantosos … (siguen con la depre)

- Ran: SAYOOO!

- Ryuusei y Yukiko: ammm …

- Ran: se admiten ideas para los proximos caps!

- Ryuusei y Yukiko: siiiiiii, por favor!

- Ran: SAYOOOOO!


	3. Aparece el amante de los pingüinos

Ryuusei: hoooolaaaa! gomen, hace tiempo que no escribimos un cap de esta historia

Yukiko: habríamos escrito la semana pasada si nuestra ryuusei no hubiera estado de morros! ¬¬

Ryuusei: estaba deprimida …

Ran: no discutáis niñas! Sigamos con el fic!

Yukiko: ryuusei di el disclaimer! Y ten cuidado con lo que dices …

Ryuusei: disclaimer: las mejores parejas son enkaze y hiromido!biennn!

Ran: y eso es un disclaimer? …

Yukiko: estoy de acuerdo con ran …

Ryuusei: una vez que estáis de acuerdo! (aplausos)

Ran y Yukiko: calla idiota!

**ATENCIÓN!:** vamos a crear una historia titulada Inazuma Japan … Girls! Estaremos nosotras con nuestras amigas, y nos gustaría preguntaros si queréis salir en ella, ya sea como componente del japan o de otro equipo, o podéis estar de gerentes o de cheerleaders (lo que prefiráis). Si queréis participar en nuestra causa, debéis dejar en un review todo lo necesario: nombre del OC, personalidad, apariencia, gustos (si queréis) y frases típicas, técnicas inventadas o cogidas de un personaje de la serie (si queréis ser jugadoras). Por otra parte, podeis elegir con el personaje con el que queráis salir al final.

PD están cogidos los siguientes personajes y sus técnicas: hiroto (por ryuusei), shirou (por yukiko), kazemaru (por ruka), suzuno (por sakura) y … tobitaka (por ran), lo sentimos, sabemos que son muy queridos y famosos (excepto tobitaka -ran: todo para miii!^^).

PD2: si os gusta que lastimen a fuburra o a natsumi-baka, o dañen sentimentalmente a ulvida y reika … y que aki esté con endou … apuntaos aquí!^^

* * *

><p><strong>3. Aparece el amante de los pingüinos<strong>

Antes de la cena …

-¿?: hola chicos

Se dan la vuelta y …

-Kidou: hola Sakuma cuanto tiempo

-Sakuma: chicos habéis visto mis pingüinos?

-Kidou: que pingüin….

-Midorikawa: NOOOOO! MI COMIDAAAAA! MALDITOS PINGÜINOS! OS MATAREEEE! (Fubuki y Kazemaru le sujetan para que no cometa un crimen)

-Sakuma: MIS PINGÜINOS! NO LOS MATEEEESSSS!

-Fudou: para que los trajiste aquí?

-Sakuma: solo los saque de paseo … se me escaparon … que hay de malo en que saque a mis mascotas de paseo?

-Fudou: es raro, son pingüinos no perros, idiota!

Se escuchan los pasos de una persona corriendo …

-Sakuma: Genda ayúdame quieren matar a mis pingüinos (desesperado con sus cuatro pingüinos en brazos)

-Genda: (cansado de correr) por que … no … me esperaste

-Sakuma: así haces ejercicio

-Genda: te importan más los pingüinos que yo!

-Sakuma: SIII! Son como mis hijos!

-Genda: y yo que, soy tu novio!

-Todos (menos kidou y fudou): QUÉ SOIS PAREJA?

-Kidou y Fudou: no os lo dijimos?

-Kazemaru: que bien por ustedes!

-Sakuma: (sonrojado) gracias!

-Tachi: que suerte … (deprimido en una esquina haciendo circulitos en el suelo)

-Fubuki: vamos tachi no te deprimas ya te confesaras tu tambien

-Tachi: no lo digas en voz alta!

Aparece Tsunami por al lado:

-Tsunami: que te pasa tachi?, estas alterado

-Tachi: tsu… tsunami-san, n … no pasa nada … jejejeje (sonríe)

-Fubuki: (pensamientos: menos mal no nos escuchó sino tachi me mata, pero es gracioso jejeje)

En la cocina:

-Mido: (llorando) MI CENAAAAAA! Buaaaahhhhhh

- Hiroto: (gotita) tampoco es para tanto, quieres que te prepare algo?

-Mido: tu cocinas! (emocionado)

-Hiroto: bueno un poco … pues que quieres?

-Mido: me da igual …. (pensamientos: mientras lo prepares tu)

-Hiroto: vale!

En otra parte de la cocina:

-Tobitaka: estropearon la comida que preparamos …

-Toramaru: joo … que penaaa … nos costó prepararla …

-Tobitaka: si …

Aparecen las chicas de repente y …

-Aki: chicos mañana empezaremos a coser los vestidos!

(emocionada a mas no poder)

-Haruna: siiiii! Que lindooosss!

-Sakuma: que vestidos!

-Suzuno: los que nos podremos …

-Sakuma: QUEEEEE!

-Aphrodi: pues veras … es una laarga historia (le cuenta todo lo pasado durante los últimos dos días)

-Sakuma: ammmm, bueno pasáoslo bien, yo me voy tengo que darle de comer a mis pingüinos

-Gritos de fondo de mido: YA HAN COMIDOOO, MI CENAAAAA!

Aparece el entrenador kudou y …

-Kudou: chicos tenéis que acostaros temprano para mañana

-Ukes: no queremossss! (con pocas ganas)

-Sakuma: hola entrenador, cuanto tiempo, salude a mis pingüinitos (emocionado, no sabia lo que le esperaba)

-Kudou: hola

-Fudou: sakuma apúntate también, te quedaría genial el vestido (sarcasmo)

-Genda: no es mala idea …

-Sakuma: no le animes!

-Kudou: sakuma tu también te quedaras con los que se pongan el vestido y ya que estas aquí también, genda, tu te iras con el resto

-Genda y Sakuma: queeee!

Esa iba a ser una larga semana para nuestro amante de los pingüinos y los demás…

Al día siguiente:

Con los Ukes, estaban "tranquilamente" (más bien medio dormidos y cabreados al mismo tiempo) cosiendo sus trajes con las chicas.

-Kaze: esto … es … horribleee ! Parecemos chicas, sin ofender

-Mido: a quien llamas chica! A-FE-MI-NA-DO!

-Kaze: no estaba llamando chica a nadie, pero ya que lo preguntas … A TI!

-Fubuki: no os peleéis …

-Tachi: (con una aguja en la mano amenazando) callaos, me duele la cabeza

-Kaze y Mido: va… vale

-Aphrodi: (dormido) zzzzz (soñando que atsuya lo besa, rojito (NA: ran: que mono es aphrodi!))…. (se despierta) AHHHHHHH, MI PELOOOOO! (cuando despertó se encontró una escena peculiar: su pelo estaba cosido al traje)

-Suzuno: ahora tendrás el traje toda tu vida contigo … (con su tipica mirada ¬¬)

-Aphrodi: NOOOOOO! AHHHHHH! (dando vueltas en circulo)

-Sakuma: por qué me metieron en estooooooo! Quien me mandaría pasear los pingüinos ayer? Soy idiota!

-Tachi: (que se ha quedado dormido: sueña con su dulce pelirrosa surfista, que esta surfeando, y el ojiazul babeando) ahhhh…

-Fubuki: (lo despierta) con que soñabas tachi?

-Tachi: ehhh… co … con nada, jeje

De repente tachi se pincha con la aguja:

-Tachi: AHHHHH! ESTOY SANGRANDOOOO! SOCORROOO! ME DESANGROOOO! ME MUEROOOO! (NA: solo le salía una gota de sangre)

-Fubuki: tranquilo tachi solo es una gotita de nada

-Tachi: me voy a la enfermeríaaa! AHHHH! (sale corriendo)

-Kaze y Mido: que exagerado es …

Con Tachi, que corre como un desesperado sin mirar que ahí delante suya, se choca con "algo", que se lleva por delante y cae encima.

-Tachi: auuuu! Que me ha pasado? En que he caído?

-Tsunami: tachi, estas bien? Por que caíste encima mía?

-Tachi: pe… perdona tsunami-san

(se levantan)

-Tsunami: que te pasa por que sangras?

-Tachi: ehhh… ( se mira) AHHHHHHH! AYUDAAAAA!

-Tsunami: tranquilo (se acerca a tachi y le chupa la gota de sangre del dedo)

-Tachi: (sonrojado a mas no poder) ehhh?

-Tsunami: ves ya esta

-Tachi: s… si! Gracias tsunami-san

-Tsunami: de nada, no hay de que

-Tachi: me voy con los chicos, debemos seguir con los vestidos (depre)

-Tsunami: claro, no te preocupes tachi, adiós

Tachi se va corriendo con los demás ukes a seguir cosiendo, aunque más que coser estaba concentrado en lo que le acababa de pasar con el pelirrosa.

Al pasar los días …

Continuará …

* * *

><p>Ran: jajajajajjajaja os dejamos con la intriga!<p>

Ryuusei: siiiiii!ushishishishsishisshishi (risa de kogure)

Yukiko: wajajajajajajajajajaajaaja cof cof (intento de risa malvada acabado en tos)

Ran: ya saben lo que les vamos a decir no?

Ryuusei: exacto! Dejen reviews!

Yukiko: sayouuuuuu cof cof


	4. Romance y celos

- Yukiko: después de tanto tiempo …

- Ryuusei y Ran: hemos vueltooo! ^^

- Yukiko: a cafetería inazuma!porque ran está trabajando en solitario ¬¬ …

- Ran: hoy tenéis ramen para cenar! ^^

- Yukiko: siiiii!ramen! ^^

- Ryuusei: siiii!como endou! Y naruto! ^^ pero no me compraste palillos!

- Ran: no me acordé … ¬¬

- Yukiko: memaa!

- Ryuusei: yo quiero palillos …

- Yukiko: ryuusei deja de escuchar música y empecemos!

- Ryuusei: por qué?

- Ran: porque no nos concentramos? … U¬¬

- Yukiko: si será lo mejor … ~~

- Ran: okkk … disclaimer: inazuma eleven no es nuestro … y bla bla bla … viva el yaoi!

- Yukiko: empecemos! ^o^

* * *

><p><strong>4. Romance y celos:<strong>

Recordemos lo que estaba pasando en la concentración con los chicos del raimon … nuestros ukes estaban preparando los trajes para cumplir su papel de "camareras" en la cafetería que abrirían durante el festival cultural de primavera en el instituto; y los semes, por su parte, estaban limpiando el edificio. Además, recibieron la visita de sus compañeros sakuma y genda, que se unieron a su actividad.

Dos días antes de la apertura de la cafetería, los "afeminados" terminaron de coser sus trajes y los otros dejaron la concentración como nueva. Ya solo quedaba adornar el lugar para convertirlo en una verdadera cafetería. Cada tarea de la decoración la llevarían a cabo en parejas, pues así tardarían menos tiempo.

Después de un sorteo … que rika y las chicas les obligaron a hacer, las parejas quedaron así: kazemaru y endou, hiroto y shirou, nagumo y atsuya, suzuno y mido, fudou y tachi, goenji y kidou, tsunami y genda, sakuma y aphrodi.

…

- Endou: vamos!a adornar estooo!

- Kaze: y … qué nos ha tocado hacer?

- Endou: colgar las cortinas ^^ vamos a ello!

- Kaze: vale

…

- Shirou: que tenemos que hacer nosotros hiroto?

- Hiroto: nos toca … colgar las lámparas

- Shirou: por que tenemos que colgar unas lámparas? Eso no lo debería de hacer el personal del instituto?

- Hiroto: emm … bueno, que más da

…

- Nagumo: ehhhh, tengo te escribir, eso no se me da bien

- Atsuya: eso ya lo se, eres un inútil

- Nagumo: mira quien habla, el señorito que no sabe ni escribir su nombre

- Atsuya: eso … es … MENTIRA! (demoníaco)

- Nagumo: ahhhhhh! (sale corriendo) el pelirosa - piel paliducha me atacaaaaaaa! Ahhhhhhh!

- Atsuya: vuelve aquí cabeza de tulipán! (lo persigue)

- Nagumo: (sin dejar de correr) no insultes a mi pelo!

…

- Tachi: fudou-san, me podría decir que tenemos que hacer?

- Fudou: no lo se, míralo por ti mismo!

- Tachi: vale! ^o^ (mira cual es su tarea) bien, nos toca hacer … TARTAS!

- Fudou: emmm, porque se puso tan feliz

Aparece tsunami por atrás y dice:

- Tsunami: es su punto débil (se va con genda)

- Fudou: emmm?

…

- Tsunami: buenooooo, genda que es lo que tenemos que hacer?

- Genda: pues … la entrada, tenemos que poner globos y eso

- Tsunami: yupiiiiiii! Vamos a hacer dibujos en los globos! (saltando de alegría)

- Genda: buenoo, tampoco es para tanto, pero que más da, está bien

- Tsunami: bien, te has enrrollado! Yujuuuuuuu!

…

- Kidou: que es lo que nos toca hacer? Por favor, espero que no sea muy humillante (rogando)

- Goenji: la decoración de mesas, sillas, etc.

- Kidou: (suspira) que alivio

- Goenji: ya …

…

- Sakuma: aphrodi, que nos toca?

- Aphrodi: pues, esperate que mire … las flores! Que bien!

- Sakuma: uno, porque estas tan entusiasmado ?

- Aphrodi: estaremos muy lindos!

- Sakuma: emm, dos porque quieres estar lindo?

- Aphrodi: (se mete en sus pensamientos: atsuya me verá muy bien, además me queda bien estar con flores; una imagen se le viene a la cabeza: atsuya dándole una rosa) ejejejejeje (sonrojado)

- Sakuma: no entiendo nada, bueno empecemos a poner flores (lo coge del pelo y se lo lleva arrastrando)

- Aphrodi: (sale de su mundo) ahhhh! Mi pelo!

…

- Mido: suzu-chan, que nos toca?

- Suzuno: la degustación …

- Mido: eso se me da muy bien!

- Suzuno: ya, pero al menos no es muy difícil

- Mido: es fácil y muy dulce, jeje (mira a suzuno) también podremos comer helado, jejjeje

- Suzuno: (se pone feliz, SI se pone feliz, por una vez en su vida) eso es bueno … jijijiji

- Mido: siiiiii!

…

- Aki: bueno pues nosotras nos encargamos de las compras

- Haruna: las parejitas que han tocado, no seáis pervertidos, me refiero a endou y kazemaru (esto último lo dijo susurrando) jejejeje

- Rika: eso, eso ¬¬

- Touko: bueno nosotras nos vamos chao! (se van las chicas)

…

Empecemos con endou y kazemaru, que habían ido a coger las telas de las cortinas, que resultaron ser muy largas y pesadas:

- Endou: wwoooo como pesa esto!

- Kaze: eres capaz de parar una rueda gigante con las manos y no eres capaz de llevar unas simples cortinas? ¬¬

- Endou: bueno es que … eso es distinto … (haciendo pucheros)

- Kaze: (dejando las cortinas en el suelo) bien aquí pondremos una …

- Endou: habrá que subirse a la escalera …

- Kaze: vale, yo me subiré en la escalera y tú me pasas la cortina y colocas las telas por debajo para que no queden arrugadas.

- Endou: vale!

Kazemaru se sube a la escalera de 2m con dificultad porque se tambaleaba. A continuación endou le pasa un trozo de cortina, pero como era muy pesada y también la escalera se movía mucho, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre endou llevándose la cortina con él. El resultado fue los dos chicos muy pegaditos el uno al otro bajo las cortinas, y por si fuera poco estaban tirados en el suelo …

- Kaze: (más rojo que el cabello de hiroto) y-yo … endou … emm … lo s-siento … perdí el equilibrio …

- Endou: (sonrojado, el rostro del peliazul estaba muy cerca del suyo) no … no te preocupes kaze-chan … esto … *está tan cerca … así incluso se ve más lindo de lo normal … qué diría si le dijera lo que siento por él?ahora que nadie nos ve … es el momento …* ka-kaze … yo … yo …

- Kaze: (más sonrojado que antes) *qué demonios querrá decirme debajo de una cortina … no estoy preparado … *

- Endou: … yo te …

- Suzuno: (apareciendo de la nada y levantando la cortina) qué hacéis debajo de la cortina?

- Mido: kaze!yo no te veía de esa forma! (apuntándole con el dedo índice)

- Kaze: qu-qué?yo no …

- Endou: bu-bueno!qué tal si seguimos con la tarea?

- Mido: ya veo … estás muy entretenido con esa "tarea" ¬¬

- Endou: qué?no entiendo …

- Suzuno: siempre será un idiota … ¬¬

…

Por otro lado, se encontraban hiroto y shirou colocando el sistema eléctrico, para lo que hiroto se subía en una pequeña escalera y shirou le daba las herramientas precisas. E iban tan bien como unos auténticos electricistas … hasta que a hiroto se le escapó el martillo y fue a acabar al pie de shirou, por lo que este se encogió en el suelo sobándose el pie herido …

- Hiroto: (bajándose a ayudar al albino) gomen shirou … te has hecho mucho daño?

- Shirou: noo hiroto-kun … estoy bien ^^ …

- Hiroto: a ver (se agacha y mira la herida del chico) oh te salió un moratón … te lo vendaré (saca una venda de quién sabe donde y la enrolla en el pie del defensa) ya está ^^

- Shirou: arigatou hiroto-kun ^^

…

Mientras tanto, esta bonita escena perturbaba a otros …

- Goenji: (con su cara típica de cabreo, pero exagerada al máximo) grrrr … (y con la fuerza de su propia mano, rompió un vaso)

- Kidou: goenji, qué haces?te has hecho daño?como has podido romper un vaso?

- Goenji: (dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, y de que su mano estaba llena de trocitos de cristal mezclados con su sangre)

- Kidou: quieres que te cure eso?no tiene buena pinta ¬¬ …

- Goenji: no hace falta ¬¬ … (y se limpia la sangre con un mantel cercano y sigue adornando las mesas, siempre mirando de reojo a shirou)

…

- Mido: (con un tic exagerado en el ojo) mmm … (empieza a tragar todo lo que encontraba a su paso, incluso se comió servilletas ¬¬ y hubiera podido comerse también a suzuno, si este no le hubiera leído los pensamientos y se lo hubiera impedido)

…

Dejando a los celosos … En otra parte de la futura cafetería estaban tan felices sakuma y aphrodi, poniendo flores por todos lados, mientras corrían y saltaban tipo chica por un campo de flores …

- Sakuma: siii flores flores! ^^ pingüinitos míos, embelleced este lugar! (lanzando flores a sus mascotas, y estas corriendo por todos lados con collares de flores llamando la atención de todos)

- Aphrodi: qué buen trabajo estamos haciendo!y lo más importante … estamos tan lindoss!^^ (y sonríe mientras acerca de su rostro un ramo de rosas rojas) a que síii? ^^

- Sakuma: siiiii!^^ (siguen corriendo)

…

Por otra parte, había una personilla babeando por cierto rubio pelilargo afeminado …

- Haruya: mmm … qué haces atsuya? ¬¬

- Atsuya: ahhhh *¬* … ehh?yo … no … no estaba babeando por aphrodi … que te quede claro tulipán! ¬/¬

- Haruya: quién dijo nada del dios afeminado?

- Atsuya: qué?yo no dije nada … anda, sigue escribiendo los menús ¬/¬

- Haruya: no me apetece

- Atsuya: vago bakka

- Haruya: mira quién fue a hablar … que te entretienes con eso (apunta al rubio, que estaba saltando mientras tiraba flores a su alrededor)

- Atsuya: touche …

…

Mientras en la cocina …

- Tachi: pastel pastel pastel! -^O^-

- Fudou: bueno empecemos ¬¬ …

- Tachi: y … como se empieza? ~o~

- Fudou: … te gustan tanto los pasteles y no sabes como hacerlos?en verdad eres muy estúpido ¬¬

- Tachi: bueno no importa … me enseñará fudou-san?^^

- Fudou: no tengo más remedio ¬¬ … mira coge la harina mientras yo hago la mezcla vale?

- Tachi: entendido!^^ (coge el paquete de harina, pero desgraciadamente se le rompe y todo su contenido sale y llena a los dos chicos)

- Fudou: definitivamente no vales para esto, eres un inútil para la pastelería ¬¬ ahora qué haré todo lleno de harina?tendré que cambiarme (y seguidamente se saca la camiseta, dejando su torso desnudo, y eso delante del ojiazul y … del de goggles que pasaba por ahí para coger más platos)

- Kidou: (se queda embobado mirando al de la moica, intentando reprimir sus ganas de babear descontroladamente) emm voy a coger unos platos chicos ¬/¬ (rápidamente lo coge y se marcha, evitando mirar al otro estratega)

- Fudou: (con una sonrisa burlona) qué kidito?te gustó lo que viste verdad?jeje

- Kidou: idiota cállate …

…

Y por último en la entrada del local …

- Genda: (con una gotita) tsunami … qué demonios estás haciendo?

- Tsunami: globos con la cara de tachi! -^O^- a que me están quedando lindos?kyaaaa!

- Genda: pues mira mis globo-pingüinos para mi querido saku-chan!^^

- Tsunami: oh y no los confundirá con sus mascotas? O_O

- Genda: (le crece la gota) no, no creo tsunami ¬¬ …

- Tsunami: waaaaa se los iré a enseñar a tachi! (sale corriendo a la cocina)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-CONTINUARÁ-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Ryuusei: wiiiiiiii!^^ dejen reviews dejen reviews dejen reviews …<p>

Yukiko: ya vale … mema!

Ran: ya empezamos … ¬¬

Yukiko: después de tanto tiempo …

Ryuusei: … nos hemos dignado …

Ran: … a subir este capitulo …

Todas: TA-CHÁN!^^ (haciendo gorgoritos con las manos)

Yukiko: a veces somos bastante idiotas ¬¬ …

Ran: y que lo digas … ¬¬

Ryuusei: asi que … dejen reviews!

Ran: os haremos preguntas!

Yukiko: siiii me gustan las preguntas!^^

- os gustó?o os encantó?^^

- cómo creéis que les irá a nuestros chicos con la apertura de la cafetería?

- os gustó la escenita de endou y kaze? (fue la mejor!kyaaaaa!)

- os gustan las flores?

- somos estúpidas con estas preguntas? (obvio que siiiii)

Bueno hasta el prox cap!^^chaoooo!


End file.
